The Vampire Diaries No Seasons
by Lizzy100
Summary: A collection of fanfics I've done that don't fall under any season of TVD at all.
1. I'd Come For You

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, the rain pouring like cats and dogs, as she layed there in the woods, vision blurry. What was this? The third time of being bitten? She had terrible luck.

She blurrily pressed one on her phone for Klaus' number. After the two times he had saved her life, his number had become number one on her speed dial.

When he didn't answer, she left a voicemail that said that she was in the woods and needed his help, before ending the call and putting the phone back in her pocket. If she could, she'd get out of there, but she couldn't. She was too weak to go anywhere. And even though he hadn't picked up, she knew that he would come. He would come for her, no matter what. It was weird that she had so much Faith in someone that was known as evil, but it wasn't weird for her. Not anymore.

A few minutes later, everything went dim and then black for her.

As the rain poured angrily, he raced through Mystic Falls, knowing that the only reason she would need him was if she had been bitten. This would make it the third time. He had left for her safety, but that apparently hadn't worked. All he hoped right now was that he'd get to her in time to save her.

When he found her, she was on her back on the ground, clearly having been attacked by a werewolf, out cold and pale.

He was instantly at her side.

He gently pulled her into his arms and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure her. He then continued to cure her with his blood, as he raced back to New Orleans with her in his arms. He couldn't protect her by staying away, so he figured she'd be safer with him in New Orleans. He'd have Caroline tell her friends later. When he figured that he had given her enough, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed, as did her wounds.

He sighed in relief, knowing that she'd live.


	2. Poisoned

Characters: Damon, Elena, Rebekah, and Katherine

Summary: Inspired from Return: Night Fall. Damon gets poisoned. Will he be cured before he dies? Read to find out.

Pairings: Damon/Elena/Katherine

Damon Salvatore stood in the shadows of the room, watching from a corner, as Elena Gilbert slept. She was like an angel without wings. She was so peaceful in her sleep. To him, she was like a beautiful rose. A rose that sometimes had thorns, but all the more beautiful. She was his. He loved her with all his heart, mind, and soul. He would do anything for her. He would die for her. Yes. He admitted it now. He loved Elena so much that he would die for her. Do anything for her. He was in love with his little brother's once upon a time girl. Damon had loved her from the moment he set eyes on her. He had hid it until the night he brought her her Vervain necklace back. Since he had compelled her, she would never remember what he had told her, when she and Stefan had been in love. But he would always remember it.

That morning, as Elena came down the stairs, food was on the table and Damon was in the kitchen putting dirty dishes in the sink.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he greeted her with a smile, as he turned around to look at her.

"May I ask why you're doing this?" Elena asked the vampire.

Just a few days ago, he had been hurt accidentally by her at Esther's ball, and in turn, she had found Damon at home the other day with Rebekkah, Klaus' only sister. Was this his way of apologizing to her for what he had done? For hurting her? She was the one that was supposed to be apologizing, she thought. She had been the reason why he had been hurt. She had accidentally made it sound like there was a problem with Damon loving her. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that.

"What? I can't make you breakfast without having a reason?" he questioned her.

"You can. I just thought you would have a reason. You always have a reason behind everything you do, after all," she answered.

He gave a smirk.

"Maybe I just wanted to surprise you with something," he said.

"Well, thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, Elena."

She sat down and began to eat her breakfast of eggs and sausage.

It was a beautiful night, as Damon walked through the woods on an occasional walk. He had just come from the Mystic Grille where he had drunk a shot glass of liquor before leaving. Now he was just going for a casual walk alone in the dark. Something he liked to do on occasion. It helped him think things through if he needed to do so.

Suddenly, he was stabbed with a dagger in the gut. Someone had snuck up on him from behind. He fell to the ground with the guy standing over him with dagger in hand.

"Clyde," Damon said, as he looked up at him, a hand to his gut.

"Damon. Long time no see. Don't you think? I've been waiting a long time for this," he said.

"Not long enough," a female voice said from the shadows.

Then she came into view and through Clyde away by his throat, making him hit a tree. Clyde was already on his feet and the two vampires fought, as Damon Salvatore's vision blurred. He knew that there had been poison on that knife when he started getting blurry vision.

Clyde tried to stab Katherine Pierce with the knife, but she twisted his wrist, making him drop the dagger. Then she broke a tree branch off and staked him. As he fell to the ground, Katherine ran to and knelt beside her childe.

She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face.

"Damon. Damon, stay with me," she ordered gently.

"Katherine," he said softly.

He was seeing double now.

"I'm gonna get you out of here. You hear me?"

She put an arm around him and put his arm over her shoulders. Then she stood, making him stand the best he could. Then she walked with him, half dragging him, using her body weight to hold him up.

Half an hour later, he lay in his bed sweating, barely conscious. Elena was seated at his bedside, wetting his face with a wet wash cloth to try and cool him down. Katherine was downstairs consorting with Klaus' only sister. Rebekah. As much as she hated her, she and Rebekah both wanted to save his life. Rebekah was more than glad to give her the cure. Klaus' blood. After she did that, Rebekah left so Klaus wouldn't wonder where she was.

A few minutes later, after Katherine gave him the blood, he sat up, feeling better. So everybody lived as happily as they could. After all, they had Klaus to get rid of somehow, which they didn't know how to do.


	3. Crossfire

Characters: Damon, Elena, Rebekah, Katherine, vampire Alaric, Klaus, and Azazel

Summary: They thought Klaus and Alaric were the worst that they had ever encountered together in Mystic Falls, but Damon and Elena were wrong. A new threat from Damon's past threatens everyone. Will they all work together to bring the threat down, or will they all perish alone? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena

Katherine/Damon

Rebekah/Damon

It was a dark night, as Damon Salvatore walked through the forest of Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was a peaceful night tonight. The only sounds were the forest animals and the crickets chirping in unison. Damon was heading home after a couple drinks from the Mystic Grille and Bar.

Suddenly, something stabbed him in the back and he fell to the forest floor. As he did, he heard his name being called. Then everything went black for him.

Katherine Pierce had been in the forest too, when she had seen Damon. When someone had stabbed him in the back, she ran towards them yelling, "Damon! No!"

She through the guy who just so happened to be a vampire, against a tree, hand tightly around his throat, pinning him to the tree. She wanted answers and that's what she would get. But more than that, she wanted Damon to be okay. To live. She would always love both of the Salvatore brothers, no matter what they ever thought of her.

"Who the hell are you?" she questioned with venom in her voice.

"And you must be Katherine. The name's Azazel. Bloody Azazel," he answered with a wicked smile before he through her to the ground. Before she could react, he plunged a bloody knife into her chest. Then everything went black for her.

Damon didn't know how long he was out, but when he came to, the first thing he realized was that he was chained to a wall in a basement. The second thing he saw was an old old enemy of his. Azazel. An Original older than even Klaus' family. And they weren't alone. Katherine was chained next to him. Only, she was still unconscious.

He yanked on his chains to try and break them, but it was to no avail. He knew that he had to get free. He couldn't let anything happen to him. Everyone was counting on him. Always. Elena needed him. His brother needed him. Elena and everybody else needed him to survive, and that's what he intended to do. His brother needed him to help him get back on track. Elena needed him to protect her from everything he could possibly protect her from. But most of all, to him, as he looked at her, he figured Katherine needed him too. Needed him to save them both.

Azazel set a bowl of blood down on a faraway desk. He had been draining her to get back at Damon. A Sire's bond was the strongest of all for a vampire. He figured he would take everything he could away from Damon. He knew once he had taken everything away from Damon, he would become the Damon he had met so many centuries ago. The reckless, self-destructive Damon.

"What do you want?" Damon questioned, looking at him.

"Revenge. I will take everything away from you that you care and ever cared about."

"Why don't you just save yourself all this trouble and leave it to just you and me?"

"Because that wouldn't be very fun."

"Of course. It's all about making it fun and games for you. Isn't it?"

"You know me well, Damon. But not as well as you know your precious Katherine."

"Stay away from her," he warned with a growl.

"Or what? You're not in any condition to come to her rescue."

He growled at Azazel.

Rebekah and Niklaus were walking through the woods, when they smelled blood. They looked to see a bloody knife on the ground.

"Well, this is interesting," Niklaus commented.

Rebekah didn't think it was. She didn't know the strange scent around there, but she did know one thing. And one thing only. She smelled Damon and Katherine. Katherine she didn't really care about, but she was Damon's Sire. Damon she cared about. More than cared about. She secretly loved him. Something that nobody but herself and Damon knew.

"What is?" she questioned.

"Azazel the Bloody," he answered. "It's his. He's here."

She knew that name. She knew he had been Damon's enemy a very long time ago. Now he was here in Mystic Falls. It didn't take much. Just a couple seconds to put two and two together. He was here for Damon and had probably stabbed and then taken both Damon and Katherine. Who knew who was next. She or Elena or Stefan could be next in line for bait, or whatever he was planning on using them for.

"Let's go investigate," Klaus said.

She agreed and they took a walk around the forest to find out what the hell was going on.

Original Alaric Saltzman was in the woods looking for more vampires to kill, when he smelled some strange vampire smells. It was a mix of Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce, Niklaus, and Rebekah. It confused him. Why would they be together like that? So he followed the trail. He was in no hurry. Rushing made killing messy.

Alaric, Rebekah, and Niklaus soon came to the conclusion of what was happening and what to do about it. It was only Damon and Katherine, so Klaus and Alaric didn't care.

Rebekah watched, as they left. Then, once they were out of her sight, she called someone.

Elena Gilbert was at home in her room. She was doing the last of her homework when her cell phone rang. It didn't have a name to it, but she answered anyway.

"Hello?" she answered.

"It's me."

"Rebekah? What do you want?"

"Help."

"What happened?"

Rebekah explained to her the situation before saying, "Could you meet me in the forest?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there."

As she drove through the forest, she hoped this wasn't some kind of trick on Rebekah's part. Yet, she also did hope it was a trick. She cared about Damon and wouldn't want anything to happen to him.

Once Rebekah knew that Elena had seen her, she darted inside on a rescue mission, not caring that it was a suicide mission.

Rebekah rushed in at vamp speed, into the basement. She through him to the ground and daggered him in the back, before rushing over and breaking the chains that held him, catching him as he fell.

She knelt down beside him.

He was badly injured and lay unconscious.

She gently pulled him into her arms and bit her wrist, putting it to his lips, positioning his head back, making her blood go down his throat.

"Come on, Damon. Come on," she begged desperately.

She didn't ever want to lose him.

He slowly came to.

He looked up at her.

"Rebekah?" he said.

"Yeah," she said.

She helped him up, as he got to his feet. She then left to go home.

He rushed over to his Sire and broke the chains that held her. He then caught her in his arms, as she fell to the floor. She was still unconscious. He gently layed her down on the cement floor. He knelt beside her and pulled her gently into his arms. He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, positioning her head back, making his blood go down her throat. She was so pale and looked so fragile.

He stayed like that for about thirty minutes, making sure that she got as much as she needed.

Afterward, he gently picked her up in his arms and walked out of the house.

Half an hour later, Elena was back at home and Damon was in his room at home. Katherine lay on his bed, him seated on her bedside, waiting for her to wake up.

Come on, Katherine. Come on. You can do this. Wake up for me. He thought to himself.

For the third time this evening, he gently pulled her into his arms and brought a third of a full cup of blood to her lips, making it go down her throat.

After it was finished, he set it down on the end table and gently layed her back down.

Two hours later, she finally started to come to. As she did, he trailed a gentle hand down the side of her face.

"Kat?" he called to her, knowing she was waking up.

"Damon," she said, and then looked up at him.


	4. They're Real

Characters: Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Caroline and Liz Forbes, Jeremy Gilbert, Tyler and Carole Lockwood, Mason Lockwood, Jenna Sommers, Gram and Bonnie Bennett, Emily Bennett, Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert, Matt and Vicki Donovan, Katherine Pierce, Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus Mikaelson, Kohl Mikaelson, Rebecca Mikaelson, Jules, Hayley, Rose, Silas, Shane, Luka and his dad, John Gilbert, Pearl, Anna, Lexi, Meredith Fell, Esther Mikaelson, Michael Mikaelson, Alaric Saltzman, and Isobel Saltzman.

Summary: What if the characters in VD existed in real life?

Pairings:  
Alaric/Meredith/Jenna  
Elijah/Katherine  
Rose/Damon (friendship)  
Delena  
Stelena  
Rebecca/Matt  
Caroline/Tyler/Klaus

It was a dark night as Damon Salvatore walked. He was in deep thought as he walked. He should've learned not to walk alone at night in the small town of Mystic Falls, but Damon was the stubborn kind.  
Suddenly, he was attacked in a quiet neighborhood. He was thrown to the ground and then looked up to see a man with the smell of his own kind; vampire. He then got to his feet to face him.  
The vampire gave him a wicked grin.  
"Hello, Damon."  
"Jack," he replied.  
Jack grabbed him and pinned him against the side of a house, hand around his throat.  
"Any last words?"

Damon glared at him and knew it was coming. He knew tonight was the night that he would die.  
Jack realized that Damon wasn't going to say anything.  
"Very well, then," he said, before he staked him with a stake in his chest. Then he let him go and walked away. As he did, he dropped a lit match and fire started to spread towards the Salvatore brother.

Rosita Marie Dallas, a human brunette, was walking the route for home when she saw fire. She knew she should've called the police, but she went to investigate, instead. And that's when she saw someone she didn't know she would ever see in real life.  
"Damon?" she said softly. Then she ran towards and knelt at his side, only to see a stake in the middle of his chest. She pulled it out and set it on the ground. She saw that he was healing, which relieved her. He would be okay soon. Until then, she had to get him somewhere safe; anywhere but here.

When Damon Salvatore awoke, he was at home in his bed in his room. A girl he had never seen before was seated at his bedside.  
"Good. You're awake. You're probably wondering who I am. My name is Rosita Marie Dallas. It's an old name, but you can call me Rose."  
He sat up in bed and looked at her.  
"Thank you, Rose. I'm Damon."  
"I know. You're famous."  
"And how would that be?"  
"There's a tv show all about everyone. You, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Liz, Carole, Katherine, Elijah, Niklaus, Kohl, Rebecca, Alaric, Esther, Trevor, Jules, Hayley, Michael, Vickie, Jenna, Rose, Silas, Professor Shane, Luka and his father, Bonnie's Grams and parents, the eleven witches, the twelve hybrids, Mason, John, Elena and Jeremy's parents, Isobel, Lexi, your father, Emily, Anna, Pearl, the vampires from the tomb, Meredith, and the Council. It's called The Vampire Diaries. It comes on every Thursday as seven. You should watch it. It'll give you some insight on some things you don't know."  
"Show me," he said.  
So they went to her house and sat on her black leather couch while they watched all four seasons.

Several hours later, they finished it.  
He looked at her as did she.  
"So you know everything. And you know us."  
"Yes. I promise I won't tell, though."  
"Good night, Rose."  
"You too, Damon."  
She watched him leave her place.


	5. The End of Days (Elena

Characters: Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert, John, Mr. Forbes, Carol Lockwood

Summary: Here's a story about the end of the world.

Pairings:  
Beremy  
Delena  
Taraline

Introduction

My name is Elena Gilbert and in love with Damon Salvatore. I'm a banker at Wells Fargo, while Damon is a cop. We used to live in Virginia, but moved to New York after I graduated from high school with my friends Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and Stefan and my younger brother Jeremy. We have kind of lost touch, some of my friends and I. Matt and Rebecca moved to Paris, Bonnie and Jeremy never left Mystic Falls, Caroline and Tyler went to Colorado Springs, and Stefan went to live in New York City as Damon and I did. Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, and Rebecca I haven't lost touch with. I hear about Matt and Bonnie from Rebecca and Jeremy.  
Matt and Jeremy are bar tenders, Rebecca is a secretary at a hospital, Stefan is a doctor, Bonnie works at Vertex answering phones, Caroline is a sales representative at Ross, and Tyler is a lawyer.  
We have gone through a lot of sorrow. Me and Jeremy's parents died one Summer when I was in high school. Their car went off the Whickery bridge and they drowned. Our Uncle John and Aunt Jenna were shot in our kitchen a year later. Alaric, whom had taken over being our guardian, was killed in a fight. He was also the Mystic High History teacher. Caroline's father was stabbed, Matt's sister Vicky died in a crash after drinking too much, and Damon and Stefan's parents died of old age a while back.

Disaster Strikes

In the last days, there will be more nashing of teeth and claws than ever before- Revelations? (double check and add actual Bible scripture(s) in story)  
It's a beautiful day, as we head home in our blue Intrepid, Damon driving, me in the passenger's seat. It's slow, because we're in the middle of late afternoon rush hour. The radio is playing while we wait.  
Suddenly, there's an announcement on the radio.  
"We disrupt this radio program to bring you urgent news. Several different tragedies including Earth quakes and explosions are happening all over the world. We encourage everyone to get somewhere safe and to try not to panic. Thank you."  
We look at one another.  
"Let's get out of here," Damon announces.  
I agree and we get out of the car and start walking.  
"We have to find them and we all need some place safe," I say.  
"Let's find them," he says, agreeing with me, knowing what I mean by 'them'.  
I want to make sure that my friends and family are safe.

Soon, everyone is safe and sound together and we survive the disasters that strike here in New York City. So we all live as happily ever after as we all can.


	6. The Sad Story of KaterinaKatherine

My name is Katherine Pierce, formerly known in Bulgaria as Katerina Petrova and I am a vampire. I was born into a wealthy Bulgaria family under the name of Katerina Petrova on June 5th 1473 where I lived in a village like any human.  
In 1490, when I was seventeen years old, I became pregnant with an unknown man's baby. Because of that, my family disowned me for the shameful birth of an illegitimate daughter. I carried the child to term, but seconds after my daughter's birth, my father took her away, claiming it would be better for both of us if we never saw each other. You see, illegitimate children weren't welcome in those days. I was devastated by this and tried to get my father to reconsider, saying, "Pa'pa, please!", but as he walked away with her, he said, "No! You have disgraced this family!" I felt like my life had shattered. And to top it off, I was banished to England. There, I quickly learned to be English.  
In 1492, when I met Lord Elijah, Lord Niklaus, and Lord Trevor my life changed completely. After I met them, I thought they were gentlemen. Niklaus even kissed my hand. Trevor was the most polite, because he developed a crush on me.  
Later, I found out what his family is and that I was Klaus' doppelganger. I ran from him, but Trevor found me in the woods. He told me to run to a cabin and tell her who had sent me. Rose let me in and compelled the old woman that owned the cabin, to bring me food and water. And after I had been fed and had had water, Rose locked me in one of the bedrooms. I took my dagger and cut my wrists so I would die, instead of being brought to Klaus by Rose. But she smelled my blood and forced her blood down me. I gagged and she went over to speak to Trevor. Trevor wanted me to live, but Rose was looking out for her and Trevor's well-being. She told him that "whoever double crosses Klaus always ends up in his debt." Trevor argued that he loved me. Then I saw a length of rope and hung myself.  
When I awoke, I was on the bed with an overwhelming hunger. I was in transition to become a vampire. I was so thirsty and my feelings were heightened. Trevor asked me why I did it and told me he would've helped me escape. I told him that he would've helped me run.  
When Rose came at me with a stake to try and kill me, I pushed the old woman in front of me. Rose staked her, instead. The blood was so much that I couldn't resist. So I fed on the woman's neck and tossed her to Rose. I apologized before fleeing.  
When I arrived back at my village in the latter months of 1492 , I found all the villagers and my family dead; slaughtered. When I saw my ma' ma's body, I wept over her for what seemed like an hour. Then I ran from Bulgaria and stayed in England until I was banished after they found out what I am.  
In 1498, after escaping from Klaus, I returned to Bulgaria for my long lost daughter whom was eight at the time. I searched every village and cottage that I could find, but had no luck in finding her.  
When I came to America, I changed my name to Katherine Pierce and went to live in Mystic Falls, Virginia in 1864, where I told them that my parents were killed in a fire and I was an orphan. Mr. Giuseppe Salvatore, Stefan and Damon's father, took me in. So I lived in the Salvatore boarding house and met Stefan. I fell in love with him, as he did with me.. Then I met Damon after he came home from war to see his little brother. He had been fighting on the south side. Damon fell in love with me, as did I with him.  
Not long afterward, I told Damon and Stefan what I am. Because Stefan was so afraid of me, I compelled him not to be afraid of me. I couldn't have people in Mystic Falls knowing that I'm a vampire. And then Stefan made a big mistake by telling his father what I am. That led to the vampire raid. I was captured, but Damon and Stefan got me out. And then their father killed them, resulting in them waking up in transition.  
When they did awake, they saw the church fire and thought I was dead. But little did they know, I had a Lockwood on my side. George Lockwood helped me escape Mystic Falls in exchange for the moonstone that I still had in my possession. He helped me by helping me fake my own death.  
Throughout the centuries, I watched Damon and Stefan from a distance. I made sure they were safe.  
When I came back in 2009, I watched them from a distance. I wanted Stefan back. And then I saw the doppelganger. Elena Gilbert. I pretended to be Elena, which caused Damon and Stefan to go insane trying to figure out who was Elena and who was me at times. At the time, Stefan and Elena were together, but I wanted Stefan back. I felt like, in my absence, my doppelganger had taken him away from me. In the midst of trying to get back at Elena and trying to get Stefan back, I cut off John Gilbert's hands, turned Caroline Forbes, Liz Forbes' daughter and one of Elena's best friends, into a vampire, and other things I don't care to mention.  
In 2010, after Tyler Lockwood's Uncle Mason came to town, Mason and I worked together so I could get the moonstone back. But then Damon killed Mason when he found out that Mason was a spy for me. And then Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes found out what one another are and, despite all odds, fell in love and stayed together. Then Tyler went through his very first transformation into a werewolf with the help of Caroline. And just so you know, John Gilbert was Elena's biological father, while Isobel was Elena's biological mother. Then, a little while later, John set a plan in motion to kill all vampires, but didn't succeed. Elena, Alaric, Stefan, and Bonnie stopped him. John just couldn't see Elena's view point on vampires. All he saw was what he was taught from a young age; to destroy all vampires. Also, just so you know, Bonnie is Elena's other best friend and a Bennett descended witch.  
About a month later Elijah, Trevor, and Rose came to town. Elijah came on behalf of Klaus to collect his doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. Trevor and Rose took her hostage to take her to Elijah when he came. It was to get out of debt with Klaus for Trevor helping me when I was human. Elijah let Rose go, but killed Trevor. The Salvatore brothers then came to Elena's rescue and took her home after staking Elijah. Obviously, that only killed him temporarily.  
When Klaus came to town, I quit with my games so I could keep a low profile so that Klaus wouldn't kill me. I know I should've left town, but I didn't. I wanted to know what the hell Klaus was up to this time around. And then I found out that he was in town to find Elena Gilbert. He started trouble for us, all because he wanted to find Elena so he could use her in the ritual to break the curse his mother, Esther, put upon him. And after the ritual, John gave up his life so that when Elena awoke, she would not become a vampire once so ever, since Damon force fed her his blood before the ritual, not trusting Elijah's elixir. But before he did, he left a note for Jeremy and Elena so that they would end on good terms. And after the ritual, Jules and Elena and Jeremy's Aunt Jenna were all dead. So, a few days later, they had a funeral for their Aunt Jenna.  
In 2011, we all attempted to kill Niklaus Mikaelson, but it didn't work, so I left town to save my own ass from being crushed by Klaus. So, I made my way to New York and stayed there for a while until Damon, vampire Elena without her humanity on, and Klaus' only sister Rebekah, came to New York in search of me since I had the cure for vampirism after awakening Silas and killing Elena's brother Jeremy Gilbert. But then I tricked them and handed the cure over to Elijah. I trust him with my life always and forever.  
When I arrived back in Mystic Falls, Virginia in 2012, Silas was messing with everyone's minds. He even go inside Klaus' head, making him think that he was dying with a piece of a White Oak stake still inside him. And then, around the time of Elena's graduation, I was mad at Bonnie for not giving me the cure back to me, so I took out on Elena and almost killed her. In order to survive, she forced the cure down my throat which made me human. And during this same time, the Originals left town, but before Elena and I had a face to face fight in the high school hallway, Elijah said his good-bye to me and kissed me on the cheek before he left to join Niklaus, his only living brother. Soon after, Rebekah followed to make sure Elijah was okay.  
At the end of 2012, I tried to commit suicide but Stefan caught me before I could finish falling from the clock tower in Mystic Falls. And that's when I finally told him what happened to me. So, despite how much Damon has tried to keep his word that he would protect me from Silas, it will never work. Especially, when he actually fed me to Silas himself to bring Bonnie back to life. Now Bonnie is alive and so is Jeremy. And no matter how much I try, I will never be able to defeat or stop time from killing me faster than normal. I am rapidly dying of old age each day. Damon and Elena don't even know it. But there is one thing that has brought me some happiness and peace deep down through recent events. My daughter that I searched for when she was eight years old, now I know as Nadia Petrova, found me. She has left town, though and when I was on my way to find a traveler to see if the traveler could help keep me alive longer, I hadn't even gotten half way down the stairs at the Salvatore boarding house when I had a heart attack.  
Currently, in the year of 2013, I am in the hospital still alive, but I am still dying.


	7. The Full Petrova Story

They say life sucks and then you die. They even say to enjoy all that life has to offer, and to endure the obstacles that life throws at you. There were three doppelgängers born in four total different centuries. They grew up and learned a different kind of hard life. They found out that truth and their lives completely changed. It was completely turned 180 degrees around. They suffered before two of them became vampires and one was killed. Even then, one had to keep running and hiding for survival. This is their story of love, sacrifice, survival, hardship, loss, betrayal, and tragedy.  
In the first century B.C in Ancient Greece, there lived a girl named Amara. She was the very first doppelganger and the very first immortal woman in the world, but was also the true love of the very first man by the name of Silas. Back during 1st century B.C., Amara fell deeply in love with a young, gifted and powerful warlock named Silas. Although Amara and Silas loved each other, their love was forbidden as Amara was the handmaiden to a powerful witch, Qetsiyah's and Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah, who was also in love with Silas. Silas' love for Amara was so powerful that it motivated him to wanting to live for eternity with her. However, in order to get help in order to create the spell of immortality, Silas told Qetsiyah that he wanted to spend forever with her but secretly, he intended to spend it with Amara. Believing that Silas wanted to be with her forever, Qetsiyah created the very first immortality spell out of love for Silas. Qetsiyah had made the immortality spell for she and Silas to consume on their wedding night. However, everything turned awry for Qetsiyah when she realized Silas had stolen the immortality elixir and had betrayed and abandoned her on their wedding night. Silas had made himself and Amara the first immortal beings. Enraged by Silas' betrayal, she tracked him down, and discovered he had given immortality to her handmaiden, Amara. Qetsiyah then created two doses of the cure for immortality as a "gift" for Silas and Amara. She cured Amara of her immortality and then killed her by slitting her throat and cutting her heart out. Silas found out what Qetsiyah had done and he was completely devastated. After Amara was killed, Qetsiyah lured Silas to a isolated island and entombed him in darkness, burying him with the second dose of the cure for immortality, hoping that Silas would take the cure, die a mortal death and cross over to The Other Side, which is a purgatory meant for supernatural beings after they die. Qetsiyah's motivation behind creating the Other Side was to prevent Silas from ever reuniting with Amara in death on the earth's metaphysical plane, which is the place where human souls go after they die. Therefore, Amara has been on the metaphysical plane alone and unable to be reunited with Silas, her true love, in death. When Amara became truly immortal, nature immediately had to restore the balance, meaning nature needed a version or mortal versions of Amara that could die. Thus, shadow selves, doppelgängers or a doppelgänger bloodline of Amara was created as a way to restore the balance. Amara is known as the progenitor of the Petrova doppelganger bloodline. She is also the earliest known ancestor of Tatia, Katherine, and Elena, all of whom are doppelgängers of her. Amara is an ancestor to all of the Petrova women.  
During the tenth century, there lived a girl by the name of Tatia Petrova whom had an unnamed child with an unnamed man. Shortly after that, she met Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson. Every man wanted to be her suitor, but Elijah and Niklaus loved her the most. Little did they know, she was a doppelganger. She didn't know she was a doppelganger, either.  
One day Esther Mikaelson, Niklaus and Elijah's mother, also the wife of Michael Mikaelson, saw their shared love for the doppelganger. Esther was a powerful witch and she sought to destroy her to keep her family together. She killed Tatia and used Tatia's blood and a dark magic spell to turn her children, husband, and herself into vampires. That was the end of Tatia.  
During the 15th century, Katerina Petrova was born into a wealthy Bulgarian family on June 5th, 1473. In 1490, when she was about 16 or 17 years of age, Katerina became pregnant by an unknown man, and her family disowned her for the shameful birth of an illegitimate daughter. She carried the child to term, but seconds after her daughter's birth, Katerina's father took the child away, claiming it would be better for both of them to never see one another. Katerina was devastated by this and was banished to England, where she quickly adjusted by becoming English. In 1492, she met Trevor, who introduced her to Lord Elijah, who in turn introduced her to his younger brother, Lord Niklaus. Katerina was attracted to Klaus until she found out what he was, and that he was planning on using her as a sacrifice to break The Hybrid Curse placed on him. She escaped with the help of Trevor, who had fallen in love with her. He led her pursuers astray and told her to go east, to a cottage in the woods where she would be safe. When she arrived at a cottage, Katerina met a vampire named Rose.  
When Rose found out that Katerina had escaped from Klaus with the Moonstone, she locked her in a room and told her that she would take her to Klaus as soon as the opportunity arose. Katerina tried to commit suicide by stabbing herself with a knife, saying she would rather die than go back to Klaus, but Rose force-fed her some of her blood to heal her. When Rose turned her back to confront Trevor, Katerina hung herself with a length of rope.  
Later, when Katerina woke up in transition, Trevor asked why she did it and claimed he would have helped her live. Katerina responded by saying that he would have been able to help her run and that running was never going to be enough. Rose then explained to Trevor that Katerina used him to escape and, knowing Klaus would find out their role in the escape, Rose attempted to kill Katerina with a stake. Katerina used the owner of the cabin as a shield, which resulted in her death. Katerina then gave in to her instincts and drained the little old lady, completing her transition into a vampire. She then threw the body towards Rose and Trevor and fled into the night.  
Katerina returned to Bulgaria in the latter months of 1492 to find her entire family brutally slaughtered by Klaus. She knew he had done it as revenge for her escaping and subsequently transitioning. She was last seen weeping over her mother's dead body.  
Sometime during 1498, Katherine returned to Bulgaria after escaping from Klaus. Katherine searched every village and cottage for her daughter, Nadia Petrova, who was eight at the time, but found no luck in finding her.  
In 1864, 372 years later, she arrived in Mystic Falls, Virginia with the name of Katherine Pierce, presumably to avoid detection by Klaus. At some point she had become friends with Pearl and her daughter, Anna, and she saved the life of the witch Emily Bennett, putting Emily in her debt. Emily forged her a special piece of jewelry with the stone Lapis Lazuli which allowed her to walk in the sun without being burned. She was taken in by one of the town's founders, Giuseppe Salvatore, having spun a story about being orphaned by a fire that killed her family. Katherine met and fell in love with his youngest son Stefan Salvatore, though she quickly began a physical relationship with Stefan's older brother, Damon, as well. Katherine created quite a few vampires while living in Mystic Falls, which inevitably alerted the Founding Families to their existence. Pearl warned Katherine that the town knew about the vampires after discovering an elixir containing vervain, which Honoria Fell had asked to be sold at the apothecary. Pearl tried to convince her to leave, but Katherine refused, claiming she had a plan in motion. Her plan, it turned out, was to turn Stefan and Damon into vampires, having seduced them both during her stay at the Salvatore household.  
Noticing how quickly the Founder's Council would take action against the vampires, Katherine struck a deal with George Lockwood: she would give him the moonstone if he would help her fake her death. Eventually, Stefan unwittingly suggested to his father that he knew a vampire, and Giuseppe guessed Katherine's true identity. Giuseppe spiked Stefan's drink with vervain and, later that same night, Katherine bit him. She was incapacitated by the vervain in his bloodstream, and, hearing the commotion, Giuseppe burst in to take her away. Damon later went to rescue her, and Stefan, upset that he had hurt his brother and jeopardized Katherine's life, helped him in the effort. They were both killed trying to save her, shot by their own father, Giuseppe, who was ashamed his sons had succumbed to the wiles of a demon.  
Katherine and the other vampires were taken to Fell's Church to be destroyed, but George helped Katherine escape. She gave George the moonstone but instead of leaving right away, she turned to see Damon and Stefan's bodies lying in the road. She ran to Stefan, kissed him, and promised they would be together again someday. After transitioning into a vampire, Damon was told by Emily that Katherine was trapped in the tomb beneath the church, and as a result, the older Salvatore never stopped loving Katherine as he awaited the day he would be able to rescue her. In reality, Katherine was still lying low to evade Klaus, and she kept a close eye on the younger Salvatore brother, pointing out that she had seen him in the front row of a concert in the 1980s to prove that she'd always been watching over him.  
In the 1920's, Katherine was in Chicago at the same time as Stefan, but she only observed him from afar. After a police raid cleared out the speakeasy, Katherine spotted Rebekah's necklace on the ground. She moved to pick it up, but ran away before Stefan could see or notice her. She watched him for a few moments before slipping into the shadows.  
During the 1970's, Katherine employed the talents of the vampire Will, who owned the music club and bar, Billy's, and ran an identity theft ring that secured new identities for vampires. Damon, who was friends with Will and helped him by killing people to steal their ID cards, unwittingly helped Katherine in her mission to remain undetected.  
When Katherine learned of the escape of the Tomb vampires, she gave her descendant and friend, Isobel, a Lapis Lazuli medallion, enabling the young vampire to walk in the sun. Katherine needed the tomb vampires dead because she didn't want Klaus to find out she was still alive, so she had Isobel retrieve Johnathan Gilbert's invention and give it to John Gilbert to use against the vampires in Mystic Falls. This resulted in the deaths of the remaining tomb vampires.  
In the twenty-first century there was a human that looked like Katherine, excluding the straight hair (Katherine had curly), and her clothes (Katherine's look was kind of slutty), named Elena Gilbert. She had a mom, dad, and younger brother named Jeremy. Her best friends were Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood, Vicki Donovan, and Bonnie Bennett.  
One summer, she and Matt Donovan broke up, but later went back to being best friends.  
Not long after, she met Damon Salvatore while she waited for her parents to pick her up. He compelled her to forget that they ever met, though. Her parents picked her up and later that night, her parent's car went off the Wickery bridge into the water.  
When Stefan Salvatore came to the rescue, her father insisted for him to save his daughter first. So he saved her, but Elena and Jeremy's parents didn't make it.  
When the next semester of high school came around, Elena and Jeremy's Aunt Jenna Sommers moved into the house to care for them and Elena met Stefan.  
Not long afterward, she met Damon and fell in love with Stefan.  
During the school year, she found out what really existed, but she and Stefan made their relationship work.  
Afterward, Bonnie learned that she was a witch descended from Emily Bennett. Then Katherine Pierce came to town.  
In the beginning, Katherine played as Elena and turned Caroline into a vampire. She drove Damon and Stefan insane. They wanted Katherine dead. And when Elena and Jeremy's Uncle John whom was later found to be Elena's biological father came to town, she used a knife to cut some of his fingers off which landed him in the hospital. Then, after Vicki bit Elena on the shoulder and tried to bite Jeremy on Halloween night, Stefan staked Vicki which killed her.  
Soon after, Alaric Saltzman came to town and became the new History teacher. He was Isobel Flemming's husband from back in the day, but she had disappeared when a vampire, later known to be Damon, bit her and vanished with her. They never had children, but they wanted some someday. Isobel had been obsessed with vampires and wanted to find a real one. After she had disappeared, Alaric had learned everything he could about vampires and had become a Vampire Hunter. He was a Vampire Hunter that could never truly die, because Isobel had given him a ring before her disappearance, that brought him back to life if he died from anything supernatural.  
Later on, Alaric put aside wanting to kill Damon and became friends with Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy. He even dated Jenna Sommers and looked out for Elena and Jeremy when Jenna and the others couldn't. Then Tyler became a werewolf and Sheriff Liz Forbes found out that her only child, Caroline Forbes, was a vampire. Around the same time, Damon and the others found out that Isobel was Elena's biological mother. Isobel had put her up for adoption before she had become a vampire. Isobel's boyfriend that had made her pregnant had been Elena's Uncle John.  
Soon after, Pearl and Anna came to town and Anna met Jeremy. Anna and Jeremy fell in love and Pearl was killed by vampires in their home; John later killed Anna, since he found out that she was a vampire. Isobel then died willingly in the sun.  
When Klaus, a werewolf-vampire hybrid, came to town, Katherine helped the good guys find a way to try and take him down. Before they found out how to kill him though, he killed Jenna, a werewolf named Jules, and Elena. Because John sacrificed himself so Elena wouldn't become a vampire, Elena woke up human. Alaric then took over as Elena and Jeremy's guardian. During that time, Alaric started to date Meredith Fell, one of the doctors that worked at the hospital.  
Not long afterward, Tyler bit Damon. Because a werewolf's bite is deadly to vampires, Damon slowly started to die, so Stefan gave himself up to Klaus to save his brother's life. Klaus had Katherine bring the cure, Klaus' blood, to Damon. She did and he was saved, but it took a very long time for them to get Stefan back. Damon wanted to give up on him, but Elena never gave up hope. During this time, Caroline and Tyler fell in love even after they knew what one another was.  
After they tried to kill Klaus and Klaus killed Mikael, Katherine left so she wouldn't be crushed by him; in other words, be killed after 500 years of running and hiding from him. They never saw her in Mystic Falls again. Not very long after that, Stefan went back to being himself after Klaus released him from Klaus' compulsion. Then Klaus' family was undaggered and they were reunited. Klaus soon became obsessed with getting Elena's blood so he could make hybrids. Tyler was the first hybrid that he made.  
Sage, a vampiress, soon came to town and Damon used Rebecca and Sage for information. Rebecca found out though and went for revenge. She tortured him and then let him go. When Esther had all Originals, excluding herself, bound together as one, Stefan killed Finn and then Sage and Troy died because they were connected to Finn. The others weren't connected because Bonnie unconnected them when Klaus threatened to kill Jeremy.  
After Klaus kept putting Caroline in danger, Tyler finally broke the sire bond by willingly phasing werewolf a thousand times up in the Appalachians. Hayley, a werewolf, helped Tyler do so.  
After Rebecca ran Elena and Matt off the road because she thought Klaus was dead, and wanted Alaric dead (Esther had bound Elena to vampire Alaric) and vampire Alaric was dead, Elena woke up in transition and later became a vampire due to Damon's blood in her system when she had died. She had never wanted to be a vampire, but she dealt with it.  
When Connor, one of The Five, a different kind of Hunter, came to town after April's father had died, he used the Mystic Bar and Grille as a haven to keep April, Matt, and Jeremy hostage. It ended when Elena killed him, but they found out that whomever killed one of The Five would have hallucinations until the next one was awakened. They soon found out that Jeremy was the next one to be awakened, so they had him kill vampires that they could care less about. But it started to get so bad that he had almost killed his own sister. It took Bonnie and Stefan together as one to stop him from thinking about killing her.  
When Kohl, one of Klaus' troublesome brothers, tried to hurt Jeremy and kill vampiresss Elena, Jeremy and Elena worked together and killed him before Klaus could get to them in time to deal with his brother on his own terms.  
When Katherine killed Jeremy to get the cure for vampirism from Silas, it crushed Elena, so Damon had to use his sire bond to have Elena turn her humanity off. She did and she became a reckless vampiresss. She didn't care except to get the cure from Katherine so it couldn't be used against her. Elijah intercepted Katherine and Katherine revealed to Elijah what she had done, but he had so much Faith that the innocent girl he had fallen for all those years ago was still inside her, that he still trusted her. She even gave Elijah the cure and Elijah went to Mystic Falls with Rebecca, his only sister.  
After Elijah and Rebecca returned to Mystic Falls with the cure, Elijah tested Rebecca to see if she really deserved to be human, while he kept the cure in his own possession. Rebecca almost made it through the night at the party that was held for fun, as well as the remembrance of Jeremy Gilbert, but then Elena, without her humanity on, attacked April Young, the daughter of a dead council member. If it hadn't been for Rebecca, April would've died at the fangs of Elena. But then, when Elena attacked her best friend, Bonnie Bennett, outside the building, Bonnie used her magic on Elena and nearly killed her, which frightened Elena so badly, that she practically begged for Damon to help her when he and Stefan found them. It took Stefan to get Bonnie to stop.  
After a while, they finally found a way to get Elena's humanity turned back on. Damon turned her humanity back on when he killed Matt Donavon, Elena's ex-boyfriend and friend, whom was wearing Ric's old ring, which meant that Matt would come back to life soon or later. But it crushed Elena so much, it brought her humanity back on. And after all of that, it took Stefan for a while, and then Damon, to help her through it all. But in the end, she got over what she had done. And then Silas came to Mystic Falls and started messing with people's minds. They didn't even know why Silas had come to town, until after Klaus and Elijah left to go to New Orleans. Rebecca didn't automatically go with her brothers, because she had something in Mystic Falls. She had found love with Matt. The reason they found out that Silas was in town, was because Katherine was his number one goal. She was his number one goal to find, because he needed her blood, considering the cure had been shoved down her throat by Elena in the school hallway on Graduation night. Because the cure had been shoved down her throat, it made her human and so, the cure was still inside her.  
A few days later, Damon promised Katherine that he would protect her from Silas, but then he ended up handing her over to him. She fought over the wheel with Jeremy though and the car crashed and Jeremy almost died and Katherine got away. Then Silas found another way to find her and Katherine went back to hanging around Damon and Elena. Because they had a lead, the three of them went on a road trip to a bar where a vampire wanted Katherine. Then, after the vampiress escaped with Katherine, she kept Katherine safe from Silas. And in the meantime, the Salvatore brothers and Elena found out by Qetsiyah that Stefan is Silas' doppelganger and she could use Stefan and a spell to make Silas vulnerable. Qetsiyah did that and and succeeded. Silas was no longer able to read minds. But then Silas learned how to use a GPS on a phone, which let him know where Katherine and the vampiress were at. Then, a little bit later, Katherine escaped after injuring the vampiress with a part of a cane, and later found her in a dark alley with the piece of cane still in her. And that's when she learned the true identity of the vampiress. The vampiress' name was "Nadia Petrova and you are my mother." It shocked Katherine and she nursed Nadia back to herself again, before leaving her behind to go stay at the boarding house again.  
After they found a way to kill Silas with doppelganger blood and magic, Stefan finally was able to kill Silas himself. But because Qetsiyah was dying from the injuries Silas had inflicted upon her, the last spell she did was to make Bonnie the anchor to the Other Side. She didn't have enough strength left afterward to help Katherine so she wouldn't die of old age so quickly because of whatever the cure did to her. So she died and Bonnie became the anchor to the Other Side. And now it's very painful to Bonnie when something supernatural dies and has to pass through her to get to the Other Side.  
After Katherine came to college where Caroline and Elena were staying at, Katherine helped Caroline by making everyone think that Elena's not a vampire. And then she realized that her hair was turning gray and she lost a tooth. So, she did something she didn't want to do. She enlisted Dr. Wells, the professor at the college, to help her figure out how to cure her. She knew he knew about vampires, so she figured that he could help her out one way or another. He couldn't though, so she did something else that Katherine Pierce would never have done if she could help it. She left a note at the boarding house for Nadia and went to the clock tower in Mystic Falls where she jumped to commit suicide. But then Stefan found the note, found Katherine, and caught her before she could hit the sidewalk. And that's when she told him what was going on. He figured that writing her thoughts down in a journal would help, but she complained to him that it wasn't helping. And in the meantime, Caroline and Katherine helped Stefan overcome reliving his episode of drowning over and over again in a safe in the river that happened six months or so ago. It worked and afterward, Katherine and Stefan made love.  
Soon after, on her way to find a traveler to help her live longer, Katherine had a heart attack and was rushed to the hospital. Stefan told Nadia that he didn't think she would make it this time around.


	8. Katerina Petrova and Elijah Mikaelson

Introduction

There is a story of two vampires; one, Katerina who later was known as Katherine; the other, Elijah who was very loyal to his family but loved her all the same. Their love reached to an epic level of compassion, loyalty, trust, betrayal, lies, deceit, and forgiveness. He had so much faith that he could find his Katerina behind what he called "this Katherine façade." He had so much faith and trust in her, but he found himself second guessing his loyalty to her. By 2013, he didn't know whether to trust her or not. She kept doing things that made him second guess whether he could still trust her or not. He still loved her, though. He would always love her. She loved him too, but she had lied and ran for so long to survive, that she didn't know who she was when they first met back in England in 1490. She told him that she wanted to find out, though. She even trusted him with something called the cure for vampirism. The last that they had seen of each other after that was when he said good bye to her and kissed her on the forehead, saying "good-bye, Katerina." He felt that he had to leave, because he had to help his younger brother, Klaus, deal with some witches in New Orleans. He chose his family over the girl that he had loved for 500 years and would love forever more. Little did he know what would ensue once he had left Mystic Falls. This is their epic story.

Past and Present

Elijah was born a human to Mikael and Esther Mikaelson in the tenth century in the New World, later named Mystic Falls, Virginia. He was the eldest of his siblings after his elder brother died. His other siblings were Finn, Kol, Henrik, Niklaus, and Rebecca. He calls Niklaus his brother, though they are only half-brothers. Niklaus was born a werewolf, because of their mother, Esther, having an affair with a werewolf and getting pregnant with Klaus.

When they were kids and still human, Elijah took Klaus into the woods to teach him how to hunt. He encouraged him, telling him that his aim with the bow is improving. Mikael snatched it from Klaus though, and scolded him for encouraging Klaus. When he snatched the bow away, he told Klaus that he wasn't man enough to hold a weapon. Klaus apologized, but Mikael started to beat him. Elijah tried to stop him, but was scared off when Mikael threatened that he'd be next if he intervened.

For twenty years, they lived among werewolves. During the full moon, the humans would hide underground caves while the wolves turned. During Elijah's early life, Elijah and Klaus fell in love with a girl named Tatia who lived in their village. All the villagers wanted to be her suitors including Elijah and Klaus, both of them during their time with her, argued with each other and fought each other because they both wanted her for themselves. Tatia couldn't decide between the two of them.

When Mikael found Klaus making chess toys with his hunting knife, he whipped and beat Klaus so bad that his siblings feared for his life. Elijah tried to stop him, but he pushed Elijah away and continued to punish Klaus until Rebecca came in with a sword and wanted his abuse of Klaus to end. Mikael got furious at them for choosing Klaus over their own father and then grabbed the sword and left the three of them. One night Rebecca had enough of Mikael's abuse towards Klaus, so she took his knife and intended to kill him in his sleep, but Elijah came and took it from her and sent her away before leaving and then going to sleep himself.

Once morning after a full moon, Niklaus came out of the woods, holding his dead brother Henrik in his arms. Elijah came running to join his mother as she grieved Henrik's death. To ensure that the rest of her family would survive, Esther used a spell called the Immortality Spell, since she was a very powerful witch. Mikael gave them wine laced with blood from Tatia, but they didn't know that until after the spell was complete. Then he stabbed Elijah and his siblings and made them drink human blood. After becoming a vampire, Elijah, along with his family, made sure that the White Oak tree, the one true thing that would ultimately kill them, would be destroyed.

Shortly after becoming a vampire, one night when Klaus made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf side. Elijah and Mikael ran to Klaus and discovered the truth about him. Mikael and Elijah then shortly ran away before it got worse. Mikael then forced his wife to make his werewolf side dormant. Mikael also made Elijah help him tie Klaus up so that his mother could do the spell. Then one night, Esther was killed by "Mikael." After burying her, Elijah, Klaus, and Rebecca promised that they would never turn their backs on each other and that they would stick together as one, always and forever.

In Italy in 1114, Elijah was with Klaus and Rebecca. They came across a vampire hunter by the name of Alexander who was part of a group called The Five. Rebecca fell in love with Alexander. Elijah and Klaus took advantage as an opportunity to get closer to Alexander and find out his secrets. One day, the siblings were invited to a party at Alexander's home where they were attacked by surprise and daggered. Klaus was unaffected because of his werewolf lineage and undaggered the rest of his siblings except Finn.

In 1359, Elijah began to notice that Rebecca and Klaus were losing their humanity. However, as their older brother, he believed that he could lead them down the right path to reclaim their humanity and carry on the family legacy. But he believed if he failed, their family legacy would fall in ruins.

During the 15th century, Katerina Petrova was born into a wealthy Bulgarian family on June 5th, 1473. In 1490, when she was about 16 or 17 years of age, Katerina became pregnant by an unknown man, and her family disowned her for the shameful birth of an illegitimate daughter. She carried the child to term, but seconds after her daughter's birth, Katerina's father took the child away, claiming it would be better for both of them to never see one another. Katerina was devastated by this and was banished to England, where she quickly adjusted by becoming English. In 1492, she met Trevor, who introduced her to Lord Elijah, who in turn introduced her to his younger brother, Lord Niklaus. Katerina was attracted to Klaus but later fell in love with his elder brother Elijah.

In England in 1492, Elijah and Klaus were noblemen in the late fifteenth century. Elijah met Katerina Petrova, who was the doppelganger of Tatia and moments later, showed her to Klaus. Katerina was the key to breaking Klaus' Hybrid Curse through sacrifice. While he was helping Klaus to achieve his goal, he started to fall in love with Katerina. And when Elijah one day saw Katerina bored, he took her outside to have fun and then they sat on a bench and talked about love. Elijah confessed to her that he didn't believe in love, but Katerina didn't believe him, saying that without love, they wouldn't have a reason to live at all. Klaus then came and interrupted, taking Katerina with him and away from Elijah. Elijah then tried to persuade Klaus to spare her life, but Klaus told him not to bother and that the ritual would go on as planned. On the night of the full moon, Katerina took the moonstone and fled with the help of Trevor. Klaus assumed Elijah had helped her because of their discussion the night before about sparing her life. Elijah promised him that he would find her and Klaus responded with a promise of his own, if he did not find Katerina, he would be killed, which meant that he would end up with a dagger in his chest and spending about a century or two in a box. Elijah attempted to track down Katerina, but failed.

In 1492, when Katerina returned to Bulgaria after running from fleeing from Klaus and turning into a vampire to do so, she arrived on horseback to see her entire village, including her family slaughtered. She knew that it had to be Klaus that had done it. When she ran to her home, she saw that her father had a sword through his chest and was hanging from the wall, while her mother was on the bed with her throat torn out. She went to the bed and cried over her mother's body, before fleeing from her home.

In 1498, Katerina went back to Bulgaria in search of her long lost baby girl who was eight at the time, searching every single village. She couldn't find her though, so she left.

In the 1700's, they fled from the New World from Mikael and sailed down the Mississippi river and arrived in New Orleans, 300 years from the present. Upon arriving off the coast of New Orleans, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but left one alive to question and carry their luggage, including the two coffins that held their daggered brothers, Kol and Finn. Elijah requested that man to find more help with the luggage and told him in a sarcastic way, "My sincere apologies."

In 1720, Katherine killed a man outside the French Court of Versaille. Her daughter was in search of her mother and was a vampire at this time. She offered to pay a man who witnessed Katherine kill a man, telling him that she's been on the run for 228 years.

In the 1800's Elijah, Klaus, and Rebecca were living at the Governor's mansion in New Orleans and paid him to keep quiet about the existence of vampires. One day the Governor threw a part for them. Rebecca went upstairs with the Governor's son who she wanted to turn. Elijah was kissing a woman and having fun when Rebecca came to him with the Governor's son and asked if Elijah would turn him, to which Elijah suggested would be a unwise move to turn the Governor's son into a vampire. Klaus told her no and told her that if they turned every boy she fell in love with, the humans would cease to exist. The boy then argued with Klaus and he threw him down the stairs while Elijah tried to stop it. While they were going to attend the Governor's son's funeral, Klaus saw a boy being whipped and threw an apple at the man and made him stop whipping him. Klaus then came to the boy, named him Marcellus and brought him to his family. Elijah saw this and commented to Rebecca, "Perhaps there is hope for our brother after all."

Later in 1820, Elijah visited a witch, Celeste, who was taking a bath and looking at Elijah. Celeste mentioned that his brother is up to no good. He challenged her as if they had a fair fight. He then said, "I do grow weary of sacrificing my joy to temper my brother's mischief. Surely, you can cast a spell to put him in his place." But she mentioned that it would take 100 witches to put him in place. Elijah then mentioned that his brother certainly needs a little discipline, and jokes that maybe a spanking of some kind is in order. And told her that he thinks he shall need some rehearsal. They then both kissed before he left to meet his brother.

When Elijah met his brother, he was challenging a man to a duel and soon was left standing as the victor and the other man was shot in the head. Elijah then became worried and said, "Brother! Please, this is high folly." He then asked Klaus if it was enough, that he had slaughtered dozens in just these past weeks, and explained a word of a city littered with bodies would surely travel the oceans. He then asked his brother if he wanted to bring their father upon them. Klaus told him to relax, and that he sent rumor that the bodies were result of the witches seeking blood sacrifices for their rituals. Elijah then was a little shocked and said, "You did what?" He asked Klaus if he had forgotten that Celeste was one of those that he recklessly pointed his finger at. Klaus then asked who Celeste was. Elijah then gave Klaus a meaningful look and Klaus remembered the witch Elijah had been knocking around with. Klaus then told him, "Well, fear not. Harlots are like rats in the quarter. You trip over one every step you take." Elijah then took his revolver out and shot Klaus. Klaus saw that Elijah cared about Celeste and warned that they were rounding up the witches as they were speaking. Elijah began to look for Celeste and found her lying in the bathtub, dead and blamed himself for her death.

In 1864, 372 years later, she arrived in Mystic Falls, Virginia with the name of Katherine Pierce, presumably to avoid detection by Klaus. At some point she had become friends with Pearl and her daughter, Anna, and she saved the life of the witch Emily Bennett, putting Emily in her debt. Emily forged her a special piece of jewelry with the stone Lapis Lazuli which allowed her to walk in the sun without being burned. She was taken in by one of the town's founders, Giuseppe Salvatore, having spun a story about being orphaned by a fire that killed her family. Katherine met and fell in love with his youngest son Stefan Salvatore, though she quickly began a physical relationship with Stefan's older brother, Damon, as well. Katherine created quite a few vampires while living in Mystic Falls, which inevitably alerted the Founding Families to their existence. Pearl warned Katherine that the town knew about the vampires after discovering an elixir containing vervain, which Honoria Fell had asked to be sold at the apothecary. Pearl tried to convince her to leave, but Katherine refused, claiming she had a plan in motion. Her plan, it turned out, was to turn Stefan and Damon into vampires, having seduced them both during her stay at the Salvatore household.

Noticing how quickly the Founder's Council would take action against the vampires, Katherine struck a deal with George Lockwood: she would give him the moonstone if he would help her fake her death. Eventually, Stefan unwittingly suggested to his father that he knew a vampire, and Giuseppe guessed Katherine's true identity. Giuseppe spiked Stefan's drink with vervain and, later that same night, Katherine bit him. She was incapacitated by the vervain in his bloodstream, and, hearing the commotion, Giuseppe burst in to take her away. Damon later went to rescue her, and Stefan, upset that he had hurt his brother and jeopardized Katherine's life, helped him in the effort. They were both killed trying to save her, shot by their own father, Giuseppe, who was ashamed his sons had succumbed to the wiles of a demon.

Katherine and the other vampires were taken to Fell's Church to be destroyed, but George helped Katherine escape. She gave George the moonstone but instead of leaving right away, she turned to see Damon and Stefan's bodies lying in the road. She ran to Stefan, kissed him, and promised they would be together again someday. After transitioning into a vampire, Damon was told by Emily that Katherine was trapped in the tomb beneath the church, and as a result, the older Salvatore never stopped loving Katherine as he awaited the day he would be able to rescue her. In reality, Katherine was still lying low to evade Klaus, and she kept a close eye on the younger Salvatore brother, pointing out that she had seen him in the front row of a concert in the 1980s to prove that she'd always been watching over him.

In 1882, 52 years after being daggered by Klaus, Rebecca had finally been undaggered by him. Elijah helped her reintegrate herself into New Orleans society and they went to the opera house together. It was a moment that only they shared together.

In 1919, Elijah was in a meeting room with members from the Guerrera crime family, a werewolf crime family who were almost as the monsters they turned into on a full moon according to Klaus. Elijah told them that Mayor O'Connell was a little late but they would continue with business without him. Klaus then appeared and told his brother that he enjoyed these illicit, little gatherings. Elijah assured them that they didn't need to be afraid of Klaus as he made a promise they would be safe and Klaus told them that his brother always kept his word. Then a witch appeared and Elijah told him it was a private meeting. The witch said it was a meeting between kings and that he was also a king and he had rules. He talked for the witches of the New Orleans Coven and that his name was Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo. He told them the witches should get a fair share left with a gift to Elijah and Klaus, which was the Mayor's head. Later when Marcel Gerard returned home from World War 1, he was greeted both by Elijah and Klaus. Klaus told Marcel, "The Prodigal son has finally learned to hold his liquor." Marcel said that being in the army did that to you. Elijah said that it was good to have him back and told him that Niklaus was beside himself in Marcel's absence. Klaus then told him that he and Elijah had had an argument that Marcel might be able to with a rouge witch who wanted a piece of the city they built. Klaus considered killing him and Elijah meant that negotiation was their best course, as Elijah knew how fast news could travel, but also the horrors of war itself. Klaus revealed that he invited the witch and Elijah told Marcel he could choose what they should do after he saw the witch. Elijah tried negotiation with him but after all his sacrifices, Elijah decided to meet with him in a private room. However, Klaus appeared instead as Elijah only came when they dealed and Klaus came when the deal was closed.

Later that year, Elijah met Clara Summerlin at the bar, while Genevieve and Rebecca were talking about Klaus and Elijah, looking at them from a distance off. Genevieve told her that she liked Klaus and Rebecca started to talk about Elijah. Clara, at that time, was possessed by Celeste, but no one knew that. She spilled her drink and Elijah gave her a tissue and left her with a smile.

Six months later, Elijah and Klaus were with a werewolf named Lana who was the Queen of the Crescent Wolf Clan. Klaus talked of how werewolves, vampires, and witches and dirty cops were happy as clams and drunk as stoasts. Elijah told him of the Two new Era-collaberation in the face of prohibition. Elijah gave them drinks of shots and they all drunk. Elijah hugged Klaus and told him who would have thought it possible for the unification in New Orleans? Klaus grasped his shoulder and Elijah put an arm around his shoulder and whirled him around to overlook the scene before him. Elijah said, "Oh, certainly we worked together, Niklaus, this vision; this was all you." Elijah and Klaus sat drank until they saw Rebecca and Marcel come. Klaus knew they were a pair. Elijah told him not to cause trouble, but to his surprise, Klaus allowed them to be together and sat with Elijah.

The next day, Elijah entered Klaus' room and saw Lana and joked of him sleeping with the enemy who was now their ally. Klaus told Elijah they got tickets to the opera house and asked to tell Rebecca to bring Marcel with her. Elijah then left them.

When Elijah was getting ready for the opera, Mikael visited him and told him he saw the Le Grand Guignol piece in Venus. Elijah was shocked seeing him and Mikael told him, he only wished to talk. Elijah told him that he had hunted them for centuries and laid waste to half of Europe. Mikael corrected him that he only hunted Klaus and never his true children. He told him Elijah's his blood and that he's proud to call him his son. Mikael then asked him to help him kill Klaus. Elijah in rage attacked him only to be thrown against the wall. Elijah then told him that if he thought Elijah would betray Klaus for him, then he was a fool without equal. Mikael then told him that he'd forgive Elijah for his love for his brother, but told him that he needed to realize as he once did, when he learned that his mother had laid with a beast to beget. He told Elijah, "Niklaus is an abomination. You do not talk to abominations. You do not reason with them. Do not try to change them. You ERASE THEM." Mikael then showed him the White Oak stake. Elijah tried to stop him but Mikael forced him against the wall and told him that either he stands with him or fall with Klaus. After Elijah chose Klaus, Mikael staked him with a normal wooden stake. After Elijah was awake, he rushed to the opera house and saw Mikael at the stage as he was feeding from Marcel. Elijah urged his siblings to flee the scene and Mikael then burned down the opera house and continued to hunt for his children. Elijah, Klaus, and Rebecca were a few blocks away. Elijah told Klaus and Rebecca to flee while he delayed Mikael for a brief time.

In the 1920's, Katherine was in Chicago at the same time as Stefan, but she only observed him from afar. After a police raid cleared out the speakeasy, Katherine spotted Rebekah's necklace on the ground. She moved to pick it up, but ran away before Stefan could see or notice her. She watched him for a few moments before slipping into the shadows.

During the 1970's, Katherine employed the talents of the vampire Will, who owned the music club and bar, Billy's, and ran an identity theft ring that secured new identities for vampires. Damon, who was friends with Will and helped him by killing people to steal their ID cards, unwittingly helped Katherine in her mission to remain undetected.

When Katherine learned of the escape of the Tomb vampires, she gave her descendant and friend, Isobel, a Lapis Lazuli medallion, enabling the young vampire to walk in the sun. Katherine needed the tomb vampires dead because she didn't want Klaus to find out she was still alive, so she had Isobel retrieve Jonathan Gilbert's invention and give it to John Gilbert to use against the vampires in Mystic Falls. This resulted in the deaths of the remaining tomb vampires.

When everyone knew that Katherine was in town, Katherine played as Elena and turned Caroline into a vampire. She drove Damon and Stefan insane. They wanted Katherine dead. And when Elena and Jeremy's Uncle John whom was later found to be Elena's biological father came to town, she used a knife to cut some of his fingers off which landed him in the hospital. Then, after Vicki bit Elena on the shoulder and tried to bite Jeremy on Halloween night, Stefan staked Vicki which killed her.

In 2010 in Mystic Falls, Elijah came to collect Elena, the present day doppelganger, but did not succeed. He did however; succeed in killing Trevor for him helping Katerina all those years ago. He spared Rose, though believing that killing Trevor was punishment enough for her, since she had loved Trevor very much. Then, later on, he made a deal with Elena that he wouldn't harm her or her family, in exchange in making a plan to kill Klaus. Then, in the tomb, he compelled Katherine to stay there, but she was freed from the tomb when Alaric Saltzman daggered Elijah during desert. Elijah was going to go through with killing Klaus, but couldn't since Klaus told him that he knew where his siblings were and that he'd never find them if he killed him.

When Klaus, a werewolf-vampire hybrid, came to town, Katherine helped the good guys find a way to try and take him down. Before they found out how to kill him though, he killed Jenna, a werewolf named Jules, and Elena. Because John sacrificed himself so Elena wouldn't become a vampire, Elena woke up human. Alaric then took over as Elena and Jeremy's guardian. During that time, Alaric started to date Meredith Fell, one of the doctors that worked at the hospital.

Not long afterward, Tyler bit Damon. Because a werewolf's bite is deadly to vampires, Damon slowly started to die, so Stefan gave himself up to Klaus to save his brother's life. Klaus had Katherine bring the cure, Klaus' blood, to Damon. She did and he was saved, but it took a very long time for them to get Stefan back. Damon wanted to give up on him, but Elena never gave up hope. During this time, Caroline and Tyler fell in love even after they knew what one another was.

After they tried to kill Klaus and Klaus killed Mikael, Katherine left so she wouldn't be crushed by him; in other words, be killed after 500 years of running and hiding from him. They never saw her in Mystic Falls again. Not very long after that, Stefan went back to being himself after Klaus released him from Klaus' compulsion. Then Klaus' family was undaggered and they were reunited. Klaus soon became obsessed with getting Elena's blood so he could make hybrids. Tyler was the first hybrid that he made.

When Katherine killed Jeremy to get the cure for vampirism from Silas, it crushed Elena, so Damon had to use his sire bond to have Elena turn her humanity off. She did and she became a reckless vampiresss. She didn't care except to get the cure from Katherine so it couldn't be used against her. Elijah intercepted Katherine and Katherine revealed to Elijah what she had done, but he had so much Faith that the innocent girl he had fallen for all those years ago was still inside her, that he still trusted her. She even gave Elijah the cure and Elijah went to Mystic Falls with Rebecca, his only sister.

In 2012, Elijah found out that their mother planned to kill them all and that Elena had lied to him. So, he made a plan to undo the binding spell that Esther had put in motion. He and his siblings afterward, except for Kol, tried to kill Esther but failed. Before Esther was able to make Ric into a weapon later on, it was Ric who succeeded in killing her. In the end though, Ric died and everyone was left devastated.

In 2013, Elijah went to meet Katherine in New York, but was trick by Elena. It took him just a few seconds to realize that it was Elena. Later, when he and Katherine met up, she was going to make a deal for him to help her use the cure for her freedom from Klaus. By now, they had rekindled their relationship that they had had when they had first met centuries ago. Through his affection for her, he helped her, but when he found out by Elena that she had killed Jeremy, he got upset about her lies. Katherine tried to explain herself, but Elijah's distrust of her made it hard for him to go along with her plans. She finally gave him the cure though, proving herself to him and telling him that she truly did love him. She just had lied so many times and ran for so long that she didn't remember who she had been when they first met. She said she wanted to find out, though. She said that she trusted him and she liked to think that he felt something for her too and that she wanted him to trust her like she trusted him.

In 2014, Elijah last saw Katherine as a vampire still, when she was at the Mikaelson mansion speaking to him. He told her that he had to go to New Orleans to help Klaus with some witches. She told him "Please, Elijah," asking for him to stay. He said, "Good-bye, Katerina" and kissed her forehead, before he went to New Orleans. And that is the last that he has seen or heard of Katherine. He never checked in with her, because of everything that he has been through in New Orleans, trying to establish peace amongst the factions and later, fighting a war against the vampires and werewolves alongside Klaus.

After Elijah left town, Katherine and Elena had a fight in the high school hallway and Katherine tried to kill her, so Elena shoved the cure down her throat. Then everyone tried to figure out why Silas wanted Katherine for. And when he came to town, Katherine met up with her daughter, Nadia Petrova who was the one to fill her in. Apparently, since Katherine was human, the cure was still inside her and Silas needed the cure so he could die and join the Other Side to be with his love from centuries ago; Amara.

A few days later, Damon promised Katherine that he would protect her from Silas, but then he ended up handing her over to him. She fought over the wheel with Jeremy though and the car crashed and Jeremy almost died and Katherine got away. Then Silas found another way to find her and Katherine went back to hanging around Damon and Elena. Because they had a lead, the three of them went on a road trip to a bar where a vampire wanted Katherine. Then, after the vampiress escaped with Katherine, she kept Katherine safe from Silas. And in the meantime, the Salvatore brothers and Elena found out by Qetsiyah that Stefan is Silas' doppelganger and she could use Stefan and a spell to make Silas vulnerable. Qetsiyah did that and and succeeded. Silas was no longer able to read minds. But then Silas learned how to use a GPS on a phone, which let him know where Katherine and the vampiress were at. Then, a little bit later, Katherine escaped after injuring the vampiress with a part of a cane, and later found her in a dark alley with the piece of cane still in her. And that's when she learned the true identity of the vampiress. The vampiress' name was "Nadia Petrova and you are my mother." It shocked Katherine and she nursed Nadia back to herself again, before leaving her behind to go stay at the boarding house again.

After they found a way to kill Silas with doppelganger blood and magic, Stefan finally was able to kill Silas himself. But because Qetsiyah was dying from the injuries Silas had inflicted upon her, the last spell she did was to make Bonnie the anchor to the Other Side. She didn't have enough strength left afterward to help Katherine so she wouldn't die of old age so quickly because of whatever the cure did to her. So she died and Bonnie became the anchor to the Other Side. And now it's very painful to Bonnie when something supernatural dies and has to pass through her to get to the Other Side.

After Katherine came to college where Caroline and Elena were staying at, Katherine helped Caroline by making everyone think that Elena's not a vampire. And then she realized that her hair was turning gray and she lost a tooth. So, she did something she didn't want to do. She enlisted Dr. Wells, the professor at the college, to help her figure out how to cure her. She knew he knew about vampires, so she figured that he could help her out one way or another. He couldn't though, so she did something else that Katherine Pierce would never have done if she could help it. She left a note at the boarding house for Nadia and went to the clock tower in Mystic Falls where she jumped to commit suicide. But then Stefan found the note, found Katherine, and caught her before she could hit the sidewalk. And that's when she told him what was going on. He figured that writing her thoughts down in a journal would help, but she complained to him that it wasn't helping. And in the meantime, Caroline and Katherine helped Stefan overcome reliving his episode of drowning over and over again in a safe in the river that happened six months or so ago. It worked and afterward, Katherine and Stefan made love.

Soon after, on her way to find a traveler to help her live longer, Katherine had a heart attack and was rushed to the hospital. Stefan told Nadia that he didn't think she would make it this time around. She made it through, only to die a few weeks later alongside her daughter. She never got to the Other Side though, because she was dragged into a black hole, when she tried to get to the Other Side. So, everyone assumes that she was taken to Hell.


End file.
